x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlaw
Biography Growing up Inez Temple was born in Texas and as a child she was bullied by other children, who called her Crazy Inez. This nickname still enrages Inez. Due to her mutant strength, she was far stronger than her peers and beat them whenever they bullied her, but her father taught her to be responsible with her powers. When she grew up, she became a mercenary. She encountered Deadpool several times and flirted with him, but the two never really got a chance to hit it off. Outlaw was called in as a shooting instructor for Alex Hayden aka Agent X. They were both hired shortly afterwards to steal the Punisher's Colt .45 handguns and despite being competitors, they started a romantic relationship. They failed to steal the Punisher's guns and were locked up in a phone booth minus their weapons and clothes by Castle. The Punisher then killed the people who had sent them. After that Outlaw started to work with Agent X. When Alex announced his plans to set up a special agency for mercenaries, known as Agency X, she had to disappoint him though; her father had taken ill and she went back to Texas to be with him. She returned after her father died and discovered that in her absence Alex had had an affair with his secretary Sandi Brandenberg. Her rage vanished when she saw that Alex was being attacked by the Black Swan. Black Swan called Outlaw "Crazy Inez" and in a fit of rage, Outlaw punched straight through his torso. This wasn't enough to kill Black Swan though and together with Taskmaster and Sandi, they defeated the Black Swan. Outlaw and Alex continued their relationship (as did Sandi and Taskmaster). She aided Alex Hayden with his mercenary company, Agency X, but with the end of the Agent X series, she disappeared from the limelight. M-Day and The 198 After Decimation, she was one of the few mutants to retain her powers. Heeding Cyclops' call for sanctuary, Outlaw went to the X-Mansion for protection and ran into Peepers along the way who was on the run from the Sapien League and battling their leader, the Leper Queen. She is one of the 198, and was bunking with Magma and Skids. She struck a rather friendly relationship with Magma; listening when Magma complains about Empath always following her and never leaving her alone even in her dreams. Civil War When a group of superheroes known as the New Warriors accidentally blow up a town causing the general public to turn on superheroes and eventually ignite a superhero civil war. Domino, Shatterstar and Caliban break out the 198 and take them to a bunker in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately they get sealed inside with nuclear weapons and are activated for self-detonation. Outside the X-Men get involved with a fight against Bishop and the O*N*E and Domino wants to help them. Lorelei Travis notices that Cyclops is being controlled by Johnny Dee and recounts the story of the first few days at the 198 encampment. Outlaw is then used by Johnny Dee along with other mutants to attack Domino and Shatterstar. After holding Domino at gunpoint, Toad snaps her out of it and eventually they are all freed from the bunker. Back with Agency X Outlaw was later kidnapped, bound and gagged along with Sandi Brandenberg by T-Ray, one of Deadpool's nemeses. Deadpool swiftly rescued them, killing T-Ray by skewering his head with his sword. The two were reunited with a now-obese Agent X, after being experimented on by HYDRA, and ended up under Deadpool's employ after being tentatively appointed head of Agency X by Hayden. Outlaw and Sandi then joined Weasel to help bring Deadpool and Bob: Agent of HYDRA back to the present day, after Weasel accidentally transported the two to World War II. After they were restored, the two stayed with the Fantastic Four, allegedly to play cards. Deadpool: Suicide Kings After this Inez moves to New York. Outlaw also cuts all her hair off, much to Deadpool's shock, and has broken up with Agent X. Deadpool comes to Outlaw after a violent fight with the Punisher, and ends up falling unconscious on her sofa, She says he can stay even though he called her Crazy Inez. She helps him recover and helps him after he's framed for terrorism by Tombstone. However he ends up destroying it after a fight with the Punisher. Feeling bad for what he done, Deadpool re-models and fully equips her apartment, realizing he does care for her, Outlaw and Wade sleep together. Outlaw claimed that it had been the nicest thing that someone had ever done for her and that she choose to sleep with him because he didn't have ulterior motives. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Inez is superhumanly strong, sufficient to allow her to punch through a standard brick wall with ease. At her peak, Inez can lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Inez's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Inez's body are harder and more resistant to certain types of injury, particularly injuries generally caused by impact forces, than an ordinary human. She can withstand impacts that would either severely injure or kill an ordinary human, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong being, and sustain little to no physical injury. Inez can also withstand high caliber bullets without them penetrating, though she isn't totally impervious to them. After being shot with .45 caliber bullets, Inez sustains no more injury other than some bruises. Accelerated Healing: If Inez is injured, she can recover from minor injuries faster than normal humans. Whereas most humans require several days to heal from bruises, Inez usually heals them within the span of a few hours. Abilities Inez is an experienced armed and unarmed combatant. However, she is more comfortable using conventional firearms during combat situations. She is an excellent marksman and has very keen eyesight, though it isn't known if her sight is within the superhuman range. Trivia *According to writer Gail Simone, who created the character, Inez was descended from Lance Temple, the Old West gunfighter known as the Outlaw Kid; this was alluded to in an issue of Agent X when she was seen reading a book about the Outlaw Kid. *Outlaw's long blond hair is a wig, and she possesses breast implants, much to Agent X's disappointment. Paraphernalia Equipment Cowboy hat, holsters, Lasso Weapons Guns Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Utopians Category:X-Men Category:Living Category:American Category:198 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Krakoans